Just A Kiss 2: Revenge of the Exes
by PinkCatsy
Summary: Any of you remember Just A Kiss? Well, here's that sequel I promised. Kikyo and Hojo are not about to let their lovers be taken away from them? Will Inuyasha and Kagome manage to stay together when their exes are working together to tear them apart? [ON AN INDEFINITE HIATUS, sorry .]
1. Chapter 1: Stirring the Pot

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

And thus begins the long awaited sequel. (Hey, this is sometime in the future, is it not?)

**Just A Kiss 2: Revenge of the Exes**

Naraku sat in his lair with a smirk as his apprentice worked the magic ball. Unlike his lazy familiars, scattered about the castle, Mieko seemed quite competent and capable. However, also unlike his familiars, Mieko was not bound to obey him nor to never betray him. Her will was, unfortunately, her own.

"Mieko, have you found that precious daughter of mine?" Naraku cooed in a tone he knew bothered Mieko to her very core.

Mieko hid her shiver with a tight smile. "Oh yes I have, Sensei. Kagome's in a dimension where humans and demons co-exist on a planet known as Earth."

Naraku broke into a grin, "Interesting."

"However, she seems to pose no threat to you on Earth," Mieko continued, starting to sound a little bored, "In fact, she doesn't even seem to _intend_ to pose a threat to you. She's too happy there...she's even found herself a boyfriend."

Naraku's grin turned mischievous. "Happy, eh? Since there's nothing else to do, let's see if we can change that. Maybe that foolish prince can come in handy, after all. Where is he, by the way?"

Mieko moved her hands around the sphere. "He's back in our dimension, sitting in stupor and moping outside of his castle. It seems he was forcefully sent back _without_ retrieving Kagome like he had hoped."

"Poor boy," Naraku's voice oozed sarcasm.

Mieko added, sounding even more bored, "He's even given up on her."

A light bulb struck Naraku. "Oh really? Let's see if we can change that. Mieko, I'm sure you know what to do."

Mieko broke into an evil grin, "Naturally, Sensei." And then the two broke into maniacal laughter. _It's always so much fun to stir the pot._

...

Hojo sat just outside his castle.

"_You, Hojo, are nothing but a selfish dumbass. Since you got here, all I've ever heard from you is what you want, never Kagome. Even now, despite your ideals of it being good for her, you're only dragging her off for your own benefit."_

Inuyasha had been right. The way Hojo had been acting, it was no wonder Kagome cancelled their engagement and fallen for someone else. The way he had been, Hojo didn't deserve Kagome. He just hoped she was happy now.

"Prince Hojo? What are you doing here?"

Hojo looked up at the sound of a stranger's voice. Standing before him was a curvy, beautiful woman with wavy violet strands and enchanting, green eyes. Hojo thought to ask who she was, but the words disappeared from his mind as soon as they came. "Just thinking," he answered, his heart growing heavy at the thought of Kagome.

"Where's Princess Kagome? I thought you were going to bring her back with you..." the woman continued.

Hojo's heart grew heavier. "I couldn't. She wanted to stay there. Someone else had stolen her heart."

"Oh," the woman's voice carried sympathy for him. Then she lit up, "Then why don't you just steal it back?"

Hojo gawked at her. "I have no right to do any such thing! I was just selfishly imposing my own will on Kagome. It's no surprise she fell for another."

The woman tilted her head. "Well, it sounds to me like you've realized your mistake and changed. Doesn't that make you qualify once again to be her suitor?"

Hojo blinked and let the woman's words sink in. In an odd way, she was right. "Well, that doesn't matter because Kagome's happy with her new love."

"That may be true but she could definitely be happy with you if you tried," the stranger replied, "Besides, are you sure this new lover of hers, loves her as much as you do?"

Hojo blinked, having no clue as to what the stranger was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, it's just I don't think anyone could be as devoted to Princess Kagome as you are," the stranger answered cryptically, "I'm Mieko by the way and I think it might be worth your while to try and get your princess back."

Suspicion flared up in Hojo's mind but not for more than a second. "But...I don't know how to get back to her..."

Mieko broke into a grin, "I do." She opened a portal right beside her. "Step in, Prince Hojo. Step in and take back your princess."

Her voice seemed to have a hypnotic melody to it. Hojo stepped through the portal, repeating the words, "Take back my princess."

When Hojo stepped through, he found himself on the street that led to the school, if his memory served.

"How _dare_ that bitch take my Inuyasha away from me." He overheard a mutter from a somewhat familiar voice. He turned to found the angry, muttering form that was, if he remembered correctly, Kikyo.

"Um...are you talking to yourself?" Hojo asked, in a worried tone.

Kikyo blinked, not aware that someone was there. (It might have been because Hojo appeared out of nowhere). "Aren't you Kagome's fiance?"

"_Ex-_fiance," Hojo added with a hint of disdain.

Kikyo lit up and a vicious grin spread on her face. "Then we might be in position to work together..."

Hojo blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you wanna get Kagome back?" Kikyo asked, "I know I want Inuyasha back."

"But isn't Inuyasha happy with Kagome?" Hojo asked, surprised at this woman's selfishness. She sounded like the way Hojo used to be.

Kikyo hesitated for a moment, knowing that Hojo was right. "Yeah but he had been happy with _me_ until she came around. I've been with Inuyasha for _years_ and it wasn't until she popped out of _nowhere_ and started planting ideas in his head that he had ever complained about me. Sometimes we argued, granted, but he had never wanted to break up with me! Then Kagome comes out nowhere and snatches him from right under my nose! Not only is it not fair but it's not right! I love Inuyasha and I _know_ he belongs where he's always been, by _my_ side and not _hers._"

Hojo was surprised at the conviction in Kikyo's voice. "Wow..."

Kikyo's voice went frail for a second, "We were together for years, for years. I thought we had a future together; marriage, kids, the whole shebang and then Kagome...Kagome _ruined_ that, talking like she knows a thing about me. It's not _fair_..."

Hojo felt empathy for Kikyo in that moment because, although not exactly the same, his own situation was similar in that he had been working for Kagome's affections for years and then Inuyasha popped out of nowhere and won her heart seemingly overnight.

He also knew that even if he didn't help Kikyo out, she would definitely stop at _nothing_ to see Inuyasha back at her side. So when (and if) Inuyasha went back to Kikyo, Kagome would need someone. Hojo would _be_ that someone.

"Okay..." Hojo replied, "I'll help you."

Kikyo grinned and they shook hands. "This is the start of a _beautiful_ friendship."

* * *

Any of you who are waiting on Falling Star, let me tell you I'm working on it. It's just it took so long for Kagome's song to write itself. And now it's not working with the chapter. I was hoping to finish Falling Star by the end of August, but I think I'll have to move that deadline until school starts again for me, September 7th.

Till then, try to be content with what I can update, kay?

And, to my Just A Kiss fans, sorry for the wait.

Godschildsweety

Karen072290

Kimmiko T.

Peaceful Dragon Rose

CaramelldansenXLove

LanieZane

LoveIsMyDrug

GokusAngelGirl

haji

JustyP

OMFGSkittlez

iNUGOME-075

schoolgyrlsinuyasha2

sashagirl16

inuyasha_fan14

TheBipolarChick14

BijouCullen

ayeshadewan

90210flordelmar

EnjE4EveR

angel2798

lisa

POCKYLUVR101

fr0sted FLAKES

InuKaguFan

BlueTinge

checkitoutkagome


	2. Chapter 2: Add a Teaspoon of Foreshadow

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

And thus begins the long awaited sequel. (Hey, this is sometime in the future, is it not?)

**Just A Kiss 2: Revenge of the Exes**

Kikyo sat glaring as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome a few tables away. She couldn't help but grit her teeth as she watched Inuyasha smile and laugh with this other woman, holding her hand. Kagome had _stolen _that laugh away from her. And those smiles. And that hand.

All of that was _hers_.

And Kagome wasn't about to get away with it. Kikyo didn't just set back while other people enjoyed what was rightfully hers. _Who_ was rightfully hers. She wasn't giving her up her dream wedding, her dream house, her dream children, her dream _life_. And her dream _death, _in Inuyasha's arms. She was taking it back. All of it, no matter what it takes.

There was only thing she wasn't risking, and that was Inuyasha's heart.

Hojo watched Kikyo seethe with a level of discomfort. To be honest, even though he loved Kagome and hated Inuyasha, he just couldn't get as riled up about this as Kikyo was. Kagome looked so happy with him, Inuyasha seemed to love her so much.

They looked better then he and Kagome ever had.

Maybe that was the difference. Kikyo was watching something that was hers slip out of her grasp. Something that had always been hers. Something she thought would always be. Hojo was watching something that never really was his fall into a place where it seemed like she belonged. Maybe that was the difference.

But then, how could he help Kikyo? This woman whose goal was ultimately going to hurt Kagome, if he loved Kagome so much?

"_Step in, Prince Hojo. Step in and take back your princess."_

Hojo bit his lip, once again, he was unsure if that was what he really wanted. But one look at Kikyo and he remembered, he didn't have a choice.

Kikyo was determined to reclaim her man. And nothing would stop her. At least... at least with him here, someone would be there to catch Kagome when Kikyo pushed her out of the picture, right?

But what a nice picture it was.

Kagome and Inuyasha were playfully teasing each other. There was this glisten in their eyes, this sparkle. And it wasn't just them. Miroku, his host, and his new girlfriend, Sango, were very much the same. With the pink-haired one (Eriko?) and her boyfriend (Yuki?) being very much the same as well. There was that look of love, this atmosphere of love between all three couples.

It made Hojo's heart hurt. Even though Kagome was happy over there, it meant that Hojo was all alone over here. And frankly, opposite to their aura of love, Hojo and Kikyo simply had an aura of jealousy and loneliness. Hojo felt his heart pain him, he wondered if Kikyo was feeling the same way. Maybe even worse, because, not so long ago, it had been _her_ laughing and smiling with Inuyasha.

"_Besides, are you sure this new lover of hers, loves her as much as you do?"_

Not so long ago, it _had_ been Kikyo and Inuyasha laughing and smiling. Ask anyone and they could tell you about how in love Inuyasha and Kikyo were.

Hojo's eyes narrowed.

Kikyo still was.

What about Inuyasha?

Hojo turned to Kikyo, "How did you and Inuyasha break up, anyways?"

Kikyo sighed, "I thought him and Kagome were getting too friendly. He thought I was being a heartless bitch so he broke up with me. Maybe to let me cool down and rethink things." Kikyo's eyes narrowed, "But guess who was right? Now am I being unbelievably jealous, huh Inuyasha?"

Hojo tried to ignore Kikyo talking to someone who couldn't hear her. He was slowly becoming used to that aspect of her. The part that talked to herself. He tried to focus on the point of her answer.

Inuyasha hadn't broken up with Kikyo because he didn't love her anymore.

In fact, Hojo was sure that if there was any indication that he didn't love Kikyo anymore, Kikyo would have made that clear at some point. Either in her private rants or in the very beginning of this alliance.

The fact of the matter was, Kikyo felt she still had a shot because Inuyasha never told her she didn't. Because Inuyasha probably couldn't tell her she didn't.

Because, Inuyasha could easily turn those loving eyes to Kikyo in a heartbeat.

Because he still loved Kikyo.

At least as far as anyone knew.

...

Mieko smirked at the spectacle in the magic ball. Things were definitely getting interesting. Hojo was finally getting riled up. "Sensei," she called, "It seems the idiot prince is finally getting into this."

Naraku replied with a cackle. "Very good." He leaned back in his chair. He felt the kind of satisfaction you could only get when an excellent plan was coming together. It had irritated him that his lovely stepdaughter had fled instead of putting up a fun and interesting fight. It had irritated him further that she had gone and found herself _love _and _happiness_ of all things.

But now, she would lose all of that. And the best part was, she had no clue. He smiled. He loved it when a good plan came together.

Mieko turned her attention away from the idiot prince and the jilted ex-lover towards Kagome and her half-demon beau. Mostly on the latter. There was something about him. She cast a quick glance at Naraku. Something she had to keep a secret from her sensei, otherwise he'd keep it all to himself.

Her smile widened as she zeroed in on him.

He had something she wanted. She definitely wanted. Nay, she _needed_ to overthrow her bastard sensei. To overthrow _everyone_ and _anyone. _But she had to get it secretly. No one could know. Certainly not Kagome.

Not just the idiot prince, that jilted ex-lover would come in handy too. Mieko could see it all go down right now. Humans were so predicable.

_And in the chaos, I'll claim my prize._ She licked her lips at the idea with a renewed interest in the half-demon. After all, power is sexy.

* * *

As you can tell, I'm just writing filler until I can write _real stuff_ happening. And I apologize thoroughly for that.

But a chapter's a chapter, even if nothing happens, right?

90210flordelmar

xXxEverMoreexXx

KagomeForever56

gidget989

amutoforeverz95

Augustbird

LunaP 


End file.
